


Good for Nothing

by Maymot97



Series: Bumblebee/Sideswipe fics [3]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Consensual Humiliation, D/s undertones, Humiliation kink, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, pre negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Bumblebee needs to show Sideswipe how to stop being just so pathetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Bee and Sides negotiated this before hand, I didn't write it mostly because I've never really seen anyone write the negotiation parts so I don't know how it's done. I just know that they did. 
> 
> I kind of have a headcanon that Sides has some connection to the council and that's why he acts out (much like how some preachers kids act out). 
> 
> I really like the idea of Bee being that dom that just really gets into it during the scene but afterwards is all soft touches and loving words and making sure that their partner knows that, no matter what was said in the scene, they matter. 
> 
> Also this is the longest smut I've ever written and as usually I have no idea if it's any good.

Sideswipe wasn't intending on spying on Bumblebee. He had just been walking through the scrapyard, trying to avoid Strongarm, when he heard panting. Curious, he went to check it out, peeking around a stack of something and finding Bumblebee sitting on the ground leaning against one of the shelf things, two fingers stuffed in his valve and spike leaking lubricant on to his abdominal playing. 

Sideswipe felt his face growing warm with a rush of energon and he backed back around the stack until he could just barely see Bumblebee. Bumblebee continued pumping his fingers in and out of his valve, unaware that he was being watched. Feeling his interface array beginning to heat up, Sideswipe reached down and rubbed at his valve cover. His cover retracted almost immediately after he touched it, and Sideswipe whimpered as his fingers sank into the plush wetness of his valve. His eyes never left Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee was moving his fingers in and out of his valve faster and faster, his charge beginning to be noticeable on his plating. His cooling fans were on high, their noise drowning out Sideswipe's own whimpering as he rubbed his fingers over his node feeling his own charge begin to ramp up. 

Bumblebee overloaded first, hips arching off the ground, his head thrown back, and Sideswipe's name on his lips. 

Sideswipe stopped, his charge licking at his plating, and waited. Bumblebee's eyes were still closed from his overload, and he hadn't made any indication that he really knew that Sideswipe was there. 

Until, he held out his hand and beckoned in Sideswipe's direction. 

"Get over here, Sideswipe," he called, his voice staticky. 

Knowing that ignoring Bumblebee would only end in some kind of punishment (probably more patrols), Sideswipe came out from around the stack. He didn't bother to close his valve cover; there wasn't any reason to pretend that he hadn't been turned on by the sight of Bumblebee. Sideswipe stopped right next to Bumblebee. 

The lieutenant looked up at Sideswipe, his eyes widening as he saw Sideswipe's soaked array, the lubricant slowly dripping from his valve. 

"You don't have any shame do you?" Bumblebee asked, pointedly only staring as Sideswipe's valve. 

Sideswipe glanced away. "Sir, I didn't-"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Do you know how pathetic it is to service yourself while watching me? Do you know how pathetic you are?"

Sideswipe closed his optics as fluid threatened to leak from them. His valve just leaked more lubricant. Bumblebee smirked. 

"Do you like being told how pathetic you are?"

Sideswipe didn't answer. Bumblebee reached up and pinched at Sideswipe's node, causing him to jump and let out a whimper. 

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, sir," he whimpered. 

Bumblebee nodded. "Get on your elbows and knees. Aft in the air. You need to be taught to stop being so pathetic."

Sideswipe complied with no resistance, his face almost on the ground and his valve bared to the world behind him. He jumped as one of Bumblebee's fingers roughly shoved into his valve. 

"This is the only thing you're good for, you know that? The rest of you is worthless, your valve is all that matters. You're lucky that you've got a good one, otherwise no part of you would even be worth recycling. Without your valve you'd only be good for melting down. Isn't that right, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe nodded as best he could. "Yes, sir."

Bumblebee smirked again, withdrew his finger, and roughly shoved in his still pressurized spike. Sideswipe cried out under him, his valve clenching down tightly around Bumblebee's spike. Not giving him much time to adjust, Bumblebee began thrusting in and out of his subordinate, keeping up an punishing pace. 

"I'm glad you agree with me, Sideswipe," he panted out in between thrusts. "I'm glad you agree that you're nothing more than a convenient hole for me to fuck when I feel like it. You're just a wet hole that needs to be filled; that's the only thing you want isn't it? To be fucked and filled until there's nothing left in that little processor of yours except being fucked."

Sideswipe nodded frantically, his valve drooling lubricant around Bumblebee's spike, forming a puddle on the ground beneath them. 

"Tell me what makes you so pathetic. Why are you so pathetic that you would let anyone fuck you at anytime?"

Sideswipe shook his head. Bumblebee stopped thrusting. He leaned forward over Sideswipe, placed a hand on the back of his head, and pushed his face into the ground below them. 

"I gave you an order."

Bumblebee felt Sideswipe shudder, the speedsters valve clenching rhythmically around his spike. With a tsk, Bumblebee shook his head and began thrusting again. The new angle made Sideswipe moan loudly as his ceiling node was repeatedly rammed into. 

"You're a disappointment, Sideswipe. All you do is think with your valve," Bumblebee continued, his mouth right next to Sideswipe's audial. "I've seen how you are whenever Thunderhoof pins you down. You want nothing more than to be mounted by a big, rough Decepticon. That's pathetic Sideswipe."

At the mention of Thunderhoof, Sideswipe's spike covering retracted and his spike pressurized quickly. Bumblebee chuckled and reaches under him to grab Sideswipe's spike. He began stroking him roughly. 

"You really are that pathetic. I bet Thunderhoof would think so. I bet he'd let you know it, too. He can probably smell how aroused you get around him; he probably makes fun of you, the pathetic little Autobot whore who gets wet just from being pinned by a Decepticon."

Sideswipe was whimpering in earnest, between the rough nearly painful thrust in his valve and the just as brutal stroking of his spike. He was leaking lubricant from everywhere, his valve especially. Bumblebee pressed his mouth directly to Sideswipe's audial, and whispered one question that he knew would throw him over the edge. 

"What would the council think?"

Beneath him Sideswipe went taught as his valve clenched around Bumblebee and his spike shot transfluid onto the ground. 

As he came down from his overload, Bumblebee gently pulled out of him, ignoring his spike. He helped Sideswipe turn over onto his back and pulled a rag out of subspace. Being as gentle as possible, Bumblebee wiped him down before helping to manually close his valve and spike covers. Once Sideswipe was cleaned up, Bumblebee gently pulled him into his lap. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, running a hand up and down Sideswipe's side. "Did I hurt you?"

Sideswipe shook his head. "I'm fine, Bee." He lifted his head up and gently pressed a kiss to Bumblebee's jaw. "Thank you."

Bumblebee nodded and gave Sideswipe a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bumblebee clutched him closer. "Don't ever doubt that. You are a worthwhile bot. You are smart and wonderful and every part of you is valuable. I can't imagine not having you here."

Sideswipe snuggled into Bee's chest, feeling warm and safe. Slowly he drifted into recharge to the sound of Bee's voice, knowing that he's loved.


End file.
